A dream that never ends
by BloodyForest
Summary: This is the first part of my friend's story! its about a girl who has one crazy dream! sorry I suck at summaries. VERY mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a story my good friend made! A lot of us (my friends) liked it so we asked if i could put it up on fanfic and she said yes!! so here it is! **

Oh this is part one!

* * *

A Dream That Never Ends

My heart's racing; it's almost as if a hammer was pounding in my head. We are falling. And not just falling with a nose dive, oh no it was the unique twirling flipping action that could make any sane person puke. But I was past sanity. With a parachute strapped to my back I had to jump if I even wanted to survive. But my feet were frozen. Someone had opened the back hatch, this was my chance. But my feet were frozen. I even started to back up, away from the wind lashing at my face. Just before I turned tail and ran I felt hands on my shoulders and a huge push through the gaping door way. And now I was falling too. My suddenly retarded fingers fumbled with the chute pull. The bellow was getting closer and closer, I had to slow down. Then my parachute opened. I was swept with a wave of relief until I looked bellow me. Water. SHIT! Of all the places in the world that stupid plane decided to die, it was over water! Even if I hadn't drowned by staying in that metal contraption I would surely freeze to death once I het the ragging waves.

Falling must have put me in an alternate world because I woke up the second my body submerged in that ice cold sea. But then I had become so numb that I entered another state and I don't even remember what happened after that. I guess I kept swimming not even knowing the direction I was in, or caring what could be lurking bellow. God I was cold. I must have passed out because when I woke up I was no longer in the ocean. I was on a beach. I tried to stand but my knees gave out from under me .I swore every curse word I knew. My whole body was practically in shambles as it shivered against my will. Something took over then, but what ever it was, it allowed me to stand. My shivering stopped. I looked out to the ocean, the sun was rising. I started to turn around. I can only say that the last time I had seen scenery like this was…well…at this very moment. I don't think I have ever seen trees so high! They stretched on along the beach seemingly evaporating away. I felt the urge to walk into that forest and get lost in its vastness. That urge took over.

My bare feet were scraped and poked and my hands were sore from moving branches out of my way. i must have gone on like that for hours. Moving branches. Swatting bugs away. And the occasional step on a thorn and scream in pain. After all that trekking I reached a wide meadow. I heard a waterfall in to the left of me. I swung around with speed I was sure my tattered body shouldn't have. There is was, a pond. My thirst kicked in and I ran to that pond and dunked my head into the water. It felt so good I rolled over and I let the sun warm me up while I rested by the cool water. The second I was bout to fall asleep I herd this deep, ominous growl. My eyes shot open and I realized I was surrounded. And not by what I thought would be tribal warriors with sticks and their noses with no concept of clothing

* * *

CLIFFY!! sorry I'll post the rest of it as soon as i can!

**bye-bye!! **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! after a year of waiting sorry about that, my hands were tied because I started a club with some friends and then my friend had stuff going on so she wasn't able to write in until about a month ago.  
**

**this is the last half of my friend's story: A Dream that Never Ends!  
**

* * *

........part 2

…no instead I was surrounded by about ten black wolves. I looked all around me, my mind racing trying to think how I was going to get out of this one alive. One of them growled again and I turned to see which one…turns out it was the one that was directly behind me (and when I saw directly I mean right above my head where I can feel its breath above me). Crap, I hadn't noticed that one. He was HUGE, definitely the alpha. He growled again, almost as if he was getting inpatient. I suddenly realize that if I didn't move away from THEIR water pool I was going to get ripped to shred. The alpha lost his patience and let out a deep howl, the others joined in chorus. Suddenly I was pinned to the ground, with a wolf smiling in my face.

I saw a door. Not an actual door but a door that was there only for me. It was saying I could go out. That I didn't have to die, not like this at least. I reached out to that door, my last chance. Everything went dark, but I still felt a weight on my chest where the wolf should have been. I opened my eyes and instead of a wolf I was greeted by a cat. Not just any cat, my sister's cat who was swatting at my nose whenever I moved my head. And at my feet was my cat attacking my feet whenever they moved (which must have been often since my feet were stinging from all the scratches). Damn………I hate my dreams sometimes. I looked at the clock…3:15 A.M. I swore and shoved both cats off of my bed and went back to sleep.


End file.
